Hogwarts Remembers
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: A few weeks after the epic final battle, Hogwarts hosts a memorial service to remember those who lost their lives in battle.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot about the Memorial Service at Hogwarts in remembrance all those lost in the war.

I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I also want to apologize if there is anything off canon. Obviously this part wasn't covered in the book, but I'm not sure if J.K. Rowling revealed anything else that might contradict it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That credit belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Hogwarts Remembers

Although, it was a warm May afternoon, the slight breeze sent a chilling feeling through the air. The clouded sky was a perfect match for the events of the day. It had been three weeks since the epic battle at Hogwarts when Voldemort was finally finished. Now, hundreds of witches and wizards were gathering at Hogwarts for a memorial service on the grounds.

As he walked towards the location of the memorial service, Harry took a few seconds to look at the castle. It had been restored almost to its former state. The busted walls had been rebuilt and the shattered windows replaced. Although its outside no longer reflected the terror that occurred just three weeks previous, Harry could recount every moment of it. The fire, the bodies, the complete destruction, the feeling that everything he loved was quickly being destroyed. He remembered his first year there and how it was so enormous and magical—the safest place in the world, then how dangerous and decrepit it had become in such a short time.

Harry could have been lost in thought forever. The only thing that reminded him of his current presence in the world was the warm feeling of Ginny's hand in his. Every few seconds she would give him a reassuring squeeze. Harry had been staying with the Weasleys for the past three weeks and Ginny had done nothing, but proved how amazing she was. Although the Burrow was the only place he felt at home, it hadn't been the cheerful place he had always known it to be. During the battle, the Weasley family lost their son, Fred. He was buried in a small cemetery right outside the muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole. After the burial, Charlie needed to return to Romania. Bill and Fleur offered for anyone to come and stay with them. Percy thought it'd be best if he go with them. He hadn't stop blaming himself for Fred's death, and thought it'd be best if he stayed away from the Burrow for awhile, but he decided to stay when George asked him to. George had hardly spoken since Fred's death. Harry could not imagine what he was going through. The entire time he'd known the Weasleys, it was always "Fred and George." He'd almost slipped a couple times and said Fred's name out of habit. He hadn't heard George laugh either, which was the thing he found most strange. George, along with Fred, had always been more than good for a laugh. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't speak much either. It never seemed like there was a lot to say. Harry wondered if things would ever go back to normal.

Mr. Weasley jumped out of the way at the sound of a pop. A tall dark haired wizard had almost apparated on top of him. The enchantment restricting apparition on the grounds had been lifted so witches and wizards could attend the memorial without worrying about other forms of transportation. They arrived at the site. Hundreds of chairs were lined up facing a small stage, a single podium standing on top. A small banner bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms hung in front of the podium. Dumbledore's tomb rested a hundred yards behind it. A group of wizards were standing in front of the tomb shaking their heads and reading the epitaph. Other witches and wizards had already started filling the seats. Harry looked up ahead and saw Bill and Fleur standing in front of a row of seats. Bill was gesturing for them to come to the seats. Percy seemed to pick up his pace, as if someone else would take the seats. It only took them a few seconds to reach the chairs. Bill and Fleur two easily stood out as the best looking couple there. Even though a dark blue robe covered most of her, Fleur's beauty seemed to emit from underneath it. "Ello 'Arry," she whispered solemnly as she bent down to hug him.

"I think these will be enough," Bill stated scanning the row, counting in his head. Just then a group of wizards all speaking what Harry guessed was French took the three end seats. "Zey are French," Fleur stated. "I can ask zem to move if you vant."

"Oh, no dear," Mrs. Weasley gently patted her shoulder. Harry didn't think he had ever heard Mrs. Weasley call Fleur dear before. "It's alright, Mum, we'll sit back here. We'll have a seat for Hermione then," Ron entered the row behind them followed by Harry and Ginny.

Harry searched the rows of seats in search for Hermione. After the battle she had gone to Australia to retrieve her parents and lift the memory modifying curse on them. She had come to Fred's burial, but chose to spend the past three weeks at home, much to Ron's disappointment. Harry noticed that the three French wizards seemed to be staring at him. Obviously he couldn't understand what they were saying, but he thought he heard the same throaty, "'Arry," that Fleur always said when she greeted him. He turned away quickly form their glances and decided to stare at the ground. He didn't want people staring at him. Today wasn't about him. When Professor McGonagall invited him to sit in the front with the professors and ministry officials he declined. Besides wanting to stay with the Weasleys, he didn't want to be separated from the rest of the crowd. He wanted to be with them—share their loss.

He looked up when his someone hit his chair. Ron had gotten up quickly and hit Harry's chair. By the time he looked up Ron had already vacated his seat. "Hermione," Ginny answered. Minutes later Ron returned with Hermione. She took the end seat, reaching over Ron to hug Harry, then Ginny. "How are you and your parents?" Ginny leaned across Harry to talk to Hermione. "Alright," Hermione answered, "They're good. Very confused after I explained everything, but they're happy to be back. Neville's here," she told Harry. "I saw him and his grandmother towards the back."

"If everyone would take their seats," Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed. She nodded her head towards the front row. The few people who remained standing sat down quickly. A short, bearded wizard stood up from the front row at Professor McGonagall's gesture and walked up on the stage. Once at the podium he cleared his throat while fumbling in his pocket for a pair of glasses.

"Today," he stared at the crowd speaking very slowly and annunciating every word, "is a day of memorial. Decades ago, a dark force held a strong place in our world. Because of this our world was brought devastation, death, and despair. However, to conflict this evil was the good—the brave, the hopeful, the strong," he paused. "Today, we are here to remember those who gave all they could to fight for this good, especially those who lost their lives on these grounds." He paused for another moment. Harry could hear muffled whispers from the crowd accompanied by one very loud sniff, which he guessed was from Hagrid, whose overly enlarged chair was placed behind all the others. "This beautiful place," he opened his arms gesturing to the Hogwarts grounds causing a few heads to turn to get a glimpse of the castle, "has been a safe haven, a home to so many people. Just three weeks ago it was practically destroyed. The strong columns, the walls that hold so many memories, brought to ruin," this started the tears. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry was able to see Hermione tearing up. Ron's hand patted her knee in comfort. Mr. Weasley had his arm placed firmly around Mrs. Weasley's back, who Harry knew was crying. "In those moments of battle this fortress of good fell. We lost those dearest to us—brothers," at that word George's head fell into his hands towards his lap. Charlie, who had remained pretty stoic, patted him roughly on the back. Harry saw Fleur give Bill a consoling kiss on the cheek after swiping his cheek with her finger. Although he couldn't see it, knowing that George and Bill were crying was enough to make him sick. He wouldn't even look at Ron. At Fred's funeral everyone was crying, including Charlie who was often stoic, and Ginny, who was always the strong one, and Harry never wanted to see that site again. "Sisters, mothers, fathers," Harry thought about his godson Teddy Lupin who was now orphaned after the loss of his parents Remus and Tonks Lupin, "aunts, uncles, grandparents, mentors, teachers, coworkers, friends," the wizard continued slowly allowing each title to sink in. The cries of the crowd became more audible. "All had their own qualities that made them stand so dear to us. All were unique—young, old, men, women, but they all had one thing in common. They wanted to make this world a better place." In an instant, Harry was back in the forest with Lupin, "_but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."_ By then Harry was unable to stop himself from crying. Although his tears were very mild and his face, his head still bowed, was not completely viewable, Ginny sensed something was wrong. He felt her hand squeeze tighter around his. He looked up briefly to meet her gaze. She was always so strong. He tried to keep his head up once again surveying the crowd. Everyone had dressed for the occasion. Not even Xenophilius Lovegood had worn his usual bright garments. It was a mass of dark colored cloaks, many Hogwarts robes. Those who were current students during the battle were asked to wear their school robes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were welcome to wear theirs, but they didn't feel right in doing so because they weren't present that school year. The brightest sight in the crowd was the red heads of the eight Weasleys. "Now, look at this castle," the wizard ordered, "almost rebuilt. Although the sadness remains in our hearts, this is a symbol of what is to come—the good that is to come. As hard as it is to believe after all these years of struggle, this battle has been won. This battle is over. All these loved ones, their efforts were not in vain. Today, although we mourn those we lost, let's not forget what they left us. They left us tomorrow. Let us take today to celebrate their lives—their talents, their dedication, and their love. This is a day to remember them all—the kind, caring¸ and gentle, the hardworking and strong, the loving, the humorous, the intelligent, the dedicated, the wise, the loyal and the brave. Their memories will forever been in our hearts and their sacrifice honored as we take hold of tomorrow—the tomorrow that they gave us." He bowed his head slightly to signify his being finished. The crowd erupted in a polite applause. "Your Minister of Magic would like to say a few words." He removed his glasses and took his seat as Kingsley Shacklebolt took the stage. The podium was far too short to be of any use to him. "Today, we remember those who gave their lives for the greater good. In a short time, the Ministry will be placing a memorial plaque next to the tomb of the great Albus Dumbledore bearing the names of those who died in this battle on these grounds. It will serve as a memorial for years to come, so that everyone will know of their sacrifice. I would also like to thank Hogwarts' Headmistress Professor McGonagall and the Hogwarts staff for welcoming all of us today and providing us with this venue. Professor?" he nodded. Professor McGonagall then came to the stage.

"Thank you, everyone for attending the service today." Her voice was solid, but Harry was sure she had been crying. "As said, the walls of Hogwarts are being rebuilt. Tomorrow will be a better day. One thing I would like to say is thank you. Thank you to our students who have always been loyal. Without you, there is no Hogwarts. Thank you to all of you for coming today. Your presence here helps to remind us all that we are all united. Because of the effort of those lost and those still here today, we have won. The good has triumphed." Another applause broke out. "You are all welcome to stay as long as you like," she exited the stage. The Professors stood from their seats followed by the crowd.

"Beautiful speech," Mr. Weasley stated turning to face Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He was readjusting his glasses which Harry assumed he had taken off. "Yea," Harry and Ron agreed in unison. Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt approached them. "Arthur," he held out his hand.

"Minister," Mr. Weasley accepted his hand and shook it.

"Kingsley," he corrected Mr. Weasley.

"Minister!" a screechy voice called from farther back.

"You'll have to excuse me," he rolled his eyes and walked towards the voice. "They can never just let a day go by," he grumbled.

"Hello, Hermione," Charlie greeted her. "I didn't see you back there."

"Hello," she smiled.

"How are your parents, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She seemed to have put herself together quickly.

"Oh they're doing well. Glad to be home."

"Eh, hem." Everyone turned to face Aberforth Dumbledore. "Don't mean to interrupt, but I'm having people back to my pub, not everyone, but a good lot of people. Another memorial type drinks and everything. You're all welcome to come."

"Thank you," the family answered. He nodded his head before headed off to another wizard across the aisle.

"Do you all want to go?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think we should," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Arthur, I'd like to talk to Minerva," she started walking towards Professor McGonagall who was still at by the stage talking with Professor Sinistra. Mr. Weasley followed.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Lee," George shuffled away.

"You want to see if we can find Neville?" Ron asked. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked towards the back of the seats where most of the crowd was standing and talking. As the four weaved through the crowd, Harry noticed Ron pulling Hermione along. Although they had been together for a while, the idea of Ron and Hermione finally being together was still difficult for Harry to believe.

On the way up the aisle, they ran into Luna and her father. "Hello Harry," she hugged him, moving on to hug Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Like Ginny, she was wearing her school robes. Rather than her bright radish earrings, two small blue stones decorated her ears. Her wand, however still remained behind her here. "How are you?" she smiled.

"Fine," Harry answered. "You?"

"I'm alright. Dad is looking for Professor Sprout. He wants to see if she knows any formula to help regrow Dirigible plums."

"Yes, my dear," he smiled at her. He stepped in closer to the group. "I wanted to thank you all," he said. "And I'm so sorry for what happened," he was referring to trying to turn Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the death eaters. "I…just," a tear fell down his face, "I don't know what I'd do without my Luna."

"It's alright, Dad," Luna gently patted his back. "I'm here now. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Alright dear," he sniffled a little. "Thank you, again," he said quickly shaking Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's hands before heading down the aisle.

"Where have you been staying?" Hermione asked Luna guessing that her house was not yet rebuilt.

"Well for now, we're staying at a small inn in the village," Luna answered. She too lived right outside Ottery St. Catchpole. "But we've started rebuilding. It won't be the same," her voice drifted off and she seemed to be somewhere else for a moment, "but we won't be there long. Dad and I are taking a trip around the world to look for Snorkacks and some other rare creatures."

"That's exciting," Ginny stated.

"Yes, Dad and I are looking forward to it. Are you going to The Hog's Head in a while?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Good," Luna smiled. "I'm not sure if Dad is going, but I'll be there."

"Luna," Mr. Lovegood called.

"I suppose Dad has found Professor Sprout. I will see you all in a bit," she excused herself from the group.

"I'm glad they seem to be getting back to normal," Hermione said. Ron gave her a questioning glance. The Lovegoods were the farthest thing from normal. "Well normal life for them," she corrected herself. Moments letter, the group spotted Neville's grandmother. Her wardrobe was lacking her vulture adorned hat and her fox fur scarf, but she still carried a large red handbag and wore dark green robes. She was busy loudly chatting with another elderly witch. Neville looked desperate to get away. Seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was a good excuse. Harry saw him tap his grandmother's shoulder and politely excuse himself. Hermione was first to hug him. She took notice of a faded burn mark around his temple; a result of Voldemort's setting the Sorting Hat on fire while it was on Neville's head. "Harry," he firmly shook Harry's hand. "Ron," he repeated the action and then moved on to hug Ginny. "How are you?" Ginny asked. It seemed like that was the only appropriate question for everyone.

"Alright, alright," he answered.

"And your grandmother?"

"She's," he rolled his eyes a bit taking a glance back at her, "She's all the same."

"Harry, has Kingsley talked to you yet about working with the Ministry?" Kingsley Shacklebolt had in fact approached Harry and Ron asking them to join the Auror Department while the Ministry was being restructured and to deal with the remaining death eaters and Voldemort supporters. "Yes," Harry answered. "He spoke to Ron and me, but we've been occupied," he didn't want to mention the Weasley's family having to deal with Fred's funeral. "Ah, yeah," Neville realized Harry probably didn't want to talk about it now. "Have you seen Luna?" he changed the subject, "I thought I saw her earlier."

"Yes, she's with her father and Professor Sprout," Ginny pointed towards them.

"Great, thanks," he turned beginning to walk away. "I'll see you all in a bit?"

"Yeah, are you going to the Hog's Head?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," he answered before hurrying away towards Luna.

"What's up with that?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why he was in such a hurry to see Luna?"

"They're friends just like we all are. He hasn't seen her," Harry tried to make up an answer.

"Oh please," Ginny interrupted. "We all know why he's rushing off to Luna," Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled.

"Well do you want to head to the Hogshead?" Ron asked. Clearly he had lost interest with Neville and his pursuit of Luna. "Or should we wait for everyone?"

"We can probably just go," Ginny answered. "Mum and Dad will come over when they're finished talking."

"I think I saw George and Lee Jordon already heading over there," Hermione answered. The four set off towards Hogsmeade Village.


	2. A Toast to the Fallen

I apologize if there is any spelling and or grammatical errors or errors in canon. Please review if you have the chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A Toast to the Fallen

The Hog's Head hadn't changed much since Harry had seen it. The floor was still inches thick in dirt and the windows were still impossible to see through. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had found their way into a corner near the bar. At first, it was not that crowded. George, Lee Jordon, and Angelina Johnson had beaten them there by a few minutes. A few seconds later Oliver Wood entered taking a few moments to catch up with Harry before joining George, Lee, and Angelina. Harry could see what looked like a consoling sentiment from Oliver to George. George nodded his head and shook Wood's hand. A group of middle-aged wizards stood conversing by the door. Aberforth was readying the drinks and glasses behind the bar. He had dozens of glasses lined up and was continuing to fill more. "Blimey," Ron stared at the glasses. "How many people does he think will fit in here?"

In about twenty minutes, the pub was literally filled with witches and wizards. There was barely room to move. Aberforth scanned the crowd almost like he was counting who was present. When he was finished, he gestured for the wizard closest to the door to shut it, which was a difficult task since three people had to get out of the doorway and find another space. Aberforth began passing out the glasses. "My friends," he bellowed getting everyone's attention. "I know we just had a service to remember our fallen and appreciate what their sacrifice gave us. I'm not saying that was a bad thing. I'm glad we're remembering their sacrifice, but I think now we need to celebrate 'em—celebrate their lives and all those who suffered. I knew some of 'em personally and they were the people that made life worth livin' so," he raised his glass, "To them!"

Neville was standing close to the bar as well. He seemed to be taking a few moments to think about something. Luna, who was next to him, and from what Harry could see holding his hand, seemed to be encouraging him. "To Frank and Alice Longbottom!" he said. This received a small applause and nods in agreement.

"To James and Lily Potter," Hermione added which received inaudible words of agreement. Harry smiled. "To Hedwig," he thought to himself.

"To Fred Weasley," George bellowed in shaky voice. Lee patted him roughly on the back. Angelina placed her head on his shoulder to comfort him. "To Cedric Diggory," a small, sweet voice called from behind a group of wizards. Harry moved as much as he could to get a glimpse of whom he discovered to be Cho Chang. When their eyes briefly met she offered him a weak smile before turning away. "To Colin Creevey!" toasted Oliver Wood, his voice sounding strangely similar to the many times he gave commanding pep talks before a match. His had his hand placed on the shoulder of a younger boy standing next to him. It only took Harry a few seconds to recognize it as Dennis Creevey, the brother of one of Harry's most faithful supporters, Colin Creevey, who died at the battle of Hogwarts. He looked up to Oliver with admiration. It was Oliver and Neville who were carrying Colin's body to be with the others after he was killed. In response to Oliver's words, he raised his glass high. "To Myrtle." Harry turned to Hermione. She had only said the name loud enough for him and Ron to hear. Not everyone knew the story behind Moaning Myrtle and her tragic death. Dean Thomas spoke next first toasting his father and then added Ted Tonks with whom, before Ted's death, Dean had been on the run and spent a lot of time. "To Tonks and Remus Lupin," Ginny spoke next. She always liked Tonks. She often expressed wishes that Bill would marry her instead of Fleur. It was only obvious that she'd toast Remus too as he was Tonks's husband. Dean responded to her with a raise of his glass. Remus Lupin was always his favorite Professor. "To Sirius and Regulus Black," said Ron. Hearing Remus' name made him immediately think of Remus' best friend, Sirius. Most of the people in the room knew that Sirius' named had been cleared of charges that had him in Azkaban prisoner for twelve years, but many did not understand why Ron would toast Regulus, who was known, like the rest of the Black family, to be involved with Voldemort. Most of the people didn't know of Regulus' change of heart before his death. Ron responded to the confused looks with a face of certainty and a raised glass. "To Gideon and Fabien Prewett—amazing they were," a figure that was too shadowed for Harry to make out toasted. He could see Mrs. Weasley's face light up. She took mention of her brothers as her cue to speak, "To Emmeline Vance." After Mrs. Weasley's toast, other wizards began shouting out names. "Dirk Cresswell!"

"Broderick Bode!"

"To the Boneses," a chorus by the door called.

"To Mrs. Abbot." Harry looked to see if the toaster was Hannah Abbott, Mrs. Abbot's daughter, but it was another student dressed in Hufflepuff robes, most likely a friend of Hannah's.

"That Montgomery Boy!"

"Florean Fortescue!" At the mention of the name, Harry remembered the summer before his third year of school when he briefly lived at the Leaky Cauldron. He would work on his History of Magic homework at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor while Mr. Fortescue offered him numerous bits of information to help and free sundaes. "Best ice cream there!" another person laughed heartily. The toasting continued, "Benjy Fenwick!"

"Igor Karkaroff and Gregorovitch." Standing towards the back of the bar was Viktor Krum. He had done a pretty good job of keeping hidden. Obviously he didn't want to attract fans. Hermione met his eyes and smiled. Seeing this, Ron pulled her close.

Harry wondered how many people knew the whole story—the Hallows and the horcruxes and all the death and destruction that went into making them. To himself, he toasted all those who were killed to make Voldemort's horcruxes as well as the Riddle family.

"The McKinnons!" Harry remembered being told about the murdering of her entire family.

"Dorcas Meadowes!" Mr. Weasley decided to take his turn.

"Bertha Jorkins!"

"Bathilda Bagshot!" shouted Augusta Longbottom almost knocking over the wizard next to her with her large handbag as she raised her glass. "Charity Burbage," said Professor McGonagall solemnly. Harry didn't even see her come inside the pub. He wouldn't have even distinguished her from the others standing around her besides her signature tartan dress robes and square glasses. There was a great creak from the opposite side of the bar. Hagrid was trying to raise his glasses, but his size and the amount of space available was working against him. "Quirinis Quirrell." He received a few questioning looks. Almost everyone knew of Quirrell's being possessed by Voldemort and trying to kill Harry when in pursuit of the Sorcerer's Stone. "He wuddin't bad b'for all that," Hagrid explained. Harry completely forgot that Quirrell had not always been a loyal servant to Voldemort. In a year off from teaching to learn more about the dark arts preparing for his new role as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had run into Voldemort and eventually was possessed by him. "Alastor Moody," started Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry found it strange to hear Moody called Alastor rather than Mad-Eye. "Aye Mad-Eye!" another older croaky-voiced wizard agreed nodding his head. Kingsley continued, "Rufus Scrimgeour and Bartemius Crouch Sr." He added Sr. to Crouch's name very quickly. Harry of course knew he did this so no one would think he was toasting Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was one of Voldemort's death eaters. Aberforth finally spoke. With a large grin on his face he raised his large glass, "To my brother, Albus!" That received a large applause and raised glasses. Harry thought to himself. There was one person who wasn't mentioned. Harry waited until Dumbledore's applause died down before clearing his throat. "To Severus Snape." Again, many people did not know the whole story. Those who weren't present at the final battle didn't know of his loyalty. Harry was afraid he'd be toasting alone, but, to his surprise, he wasn't. A good portion of the bar raised their glasses as well, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley's the highest. People had momentarily stopped calling out names and took time to drink a bit. Aberforth had started passing around more glasses for those who had finished theirs.

Aberforth set his glass down on the bar loudly gaining almost everyone's attention. "Praise to our fallen, but let's not forget who they've left behind. Let's not forget our brave ones here. He looked over to Harry. To Harry Potter!" he bellowed. Harry received just as much applause as, or even more than, Dumbledore. He didn't want the attention to be on him that day, but for some reason he didn't feel awful. He actually felt good. Maybe it was the bright look that everyone seemed to gain. Or maybe it was that Ginny had grabbed his hand and hadn't let go. "To everyone!" yelled Harry. "To Dumbledore's Army!" Many of the students involved in Dumbledore's Army cheered. He continued, "To the Order of the Phoenix!" The Order members were not as loud as the Dumbledore's Army members, but they enjoyed the acknowledgement. "The Ministry workers."

"At least not the crooked ones," an unidentified wizard remarked gaining a laugh from everyone. "To the staff of the Quibbler!" Harry eyed at Luna. "To everyone who was brave and fought and stuck together to the end!" Everyone cheered raising their glasses. Ginny pulled Harry in to kiss her. Aberforth passed out more drinks. People were hugging and shaking hands. Harry, even though he stood across the bar from him, swore he heard George Weasley give a hearty laugh—the first laugh he'd laughed since Fred's death. He looked around the room taking in the scene. The sorrowful feeling that he had early that day upon entering the memorial service had almost gone away. It was replaced with another feeling—hope. He again remembered all those who fought and died. Then he looked at the room. The past was ugly and dark, but remembering the word's from the old wizard's speech, "they were given tomorrow." From what he could tell, tomorrow was going to be a much better day.


End file.
